1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved saw tooth for use with circular saws, and particularly for a slasher saw blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slasher saws normally include a circular disc having slots into which replaceable teeth are inserted. Each replaceable tooth includes a shank which may be an elongated blade or a C-shaped blade, each insertable in a complementary slot defined in the circular disc. A tooth head is usually made of tungsten carbide and is brazed to the shank.
An example of such a saw tooth is illustrated in Canadian Patent 1,266,418, issued Mar. 6, 1990 to Andre M. Ludwig. In the Ludwig patent, each tooth head has a pair of front side edges and a recessed front surface (relative to the direction of rotation) defining a pair of cutting points with the top surface raking rearwardly and inwardly therefrom. The front side edges are divergent outwardly to the tips and eliminate the need to have left and right saw teeth tips. However, as the side edges wear, the kerf will narrow thus causing friction on the saw disc, thereby increasing the horsepower required to slash or otherwise cut through a log.